Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for sharing graphical processing unit (GPU) resources within distributed computing environments.
Description of the Related Art
In today's interconnected and complex society, computers and computer-driven equipment are more commonplace. When performing compute-intensive workloads such as data analytics, an effective framework involves distributed parallel computing, which operates to disperse processing tasks across multiple processors operating on one or more computing devices such that parallel processing may be executed simultaneously. One platform for executing complex multi-stage applications and tasks, such as machine learning algorithms, graph processing, and other analytical algorithms is Apache Spark™ (or simply, Spark™).